hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2410 (17th October 2008)
Summary After the explosion the whole church lies in ruins with everyone scattered all over the place. Myra call's out for all of her children and finds Carmel, Michaela and Tina, but Jacqui, Mercedes and John Paul are still missing along with Niall. Frankie arrives back at the Dog to find Cindy, who reveals that she knows all about Jack because, he ran out with Darren shouting about a church. Mercedes is trapped under some rubble and calls out for Myra however; Jacqui takes this opportunity to show Mercedes some tough over her confession. Tony and Dom race to clear the door of the church of rubble to get to help those trapped inside. Niall has got John Paul and is holding him captive, while Myra and Jack call out for him. Niall takes this chance to tell John Paul exactly what he thinks of him and, tells him that he doesn't know why Myra loves him so much. Leading John Paul to reply that it's because of unconditional love which Niall's never felt. Cindy condemns Frankie for what they've all done by lying about Jack's death and threatens to call the police luckily, Frankie's able to talk her out of it saying that they'll all go to prison, they're both stunned to get a visit from the police who is investigating call from Tony about the McQueen's being abducted. Everyone is still looking for John Paul and Niall, when Tony & Dom manage to clear a path into the church. They're all on their way out when, John Paul shout's out for Myra as he's being held by Niall. As they all race to get him, Myra tells Niall to let him go but, before they can do anything the ground gives way and they all plummet into the depths of the church with, Carmel and Darren becoming blinded with fear outside. Darren races in to find Jack, as Michaela shouts out for help because, Mercedes is hurt. Myra tries to get to everyone and goes to see Jacqui who refuses any help from Myra, just then the floor gives way again sending them both down into the crypts of the church. As Frankie and Cindy are talking to the police they hear a call over the radio about an explosion at a church and they worry that that's where Jack and Darren have gone. Myra is trapped under some rubble and is calling to Jacqui for help, however still feeling bitter over Myra's decision to let her die Jacqui walks away saying sorry but "Tina's younger than you". As, Jacqui leaves Myra, Niall turns up and is stunned to see that Jacqui walked away from her mother. Dom goes to help Tony and finds Tina pinned to the ground under the rubble barely conscious, and Jacqui goes to get more help. Back outside Carmel is scared when she sees Mercedes being carried out and both she and Michaela get worried when it take her a while to breath. Darren then hears Police sirens and tells Jack to run but it's too late they game is up, Jacqui then races from the church shouting for help for Tina. Michaela asks her if she saw any sign of Myra but she says no. Niall tries his hardest to free Myra but is struggling, she takes this opportunity to have a heart to heart with him and she asks him is he's ever loved anyone and he tells her Steph who he saw as his last chance to ease the pain of being abandoned but, she just didn't love him enough back. Myra tells him that times running out because the statue above going to fall in at any moment but he refuses to go, and tries to resist when Myra tells him that she loves him but he can't and starts crying in her arms. Outside, Carmel is worried and wants to go back and look for everyone but, Mercedes asks her to sty because, she can't loose her as well. Mercedes then asks her why Niall hates them so much, and Carmel tells her not to think that much about it. Darren and Jack come to help Tony out of the church and leave Dom to help Tina. As he clears all of the rubble her takes her I his arms and she apologises for hurting him so much and he sys that he doesn't care abut it anymore, and that they can start over and grow old together just as they planned. Knowing that times running out she tells him to tell Max all about her and how much she loved him, but he tells her that she'll be able to do it herself, just they she passes away peacefully in Dom's arms. Carmel goes to see if Jacqui's ok, and Jacqui tells her that she doesn't know if she wants Myra to come out of the church or not. Frankie and Cindy arrive at the church looking for Jack and Darren and see all of the turmoil. John Paul approaches where Myra is and tells Niall to get far way from her. But Niall tries to get him to help him free Myra but, he's reluctant at first under the church starts to cave in and he quickly rushes in to help Niall. As they free Myra, John Paul say's that he'll be out soon after he's finished things with Niall but, Myra say's that she won't see one son kill another. Niall tells Myra that it's too late for him but she refuses to believe it and as they start to go, the statue from above caves in on Niall. Seeing, them bring Tony out, Frankie rushes to Jack with Michaela and Carmel racing to see Myra and John Paul. Tony goes over to see Jacqui who just walks away from him, and as far as Myra's concerned all of her children have mad it out, until they all see Dom come out of the church carrying Tina, and she has to hear the heart breaking news that Tina has died and she collapses to the floor holding her as everyone else breaks down in tears. As Tina's body is put into an ambulance the paramedics close the doors only to reveal Niall's reflection in the window however, everyone else is oblivious to this. Cast * Nicole Barber-Lane-Myra McQueen * Claire Cooper-Jacqui McQueen * Jennifer Metcalfe-Mercedes McQueen * Gemma Merna-Carmel McQueen * Leah Hackett-Tina McQueen * James Sutton-John Paul McQueen * Hollie-Jay Bowes-Michaela McQueen * James McKenna-Jack Osborne * Ashley Taylor Dawson-Darren Osborne * Helen Pearson-Frankie Osborne * Nick Pickard-Tony Hutchinson * John Pickard-Dom Reilly * Stephanie Waring-Cindy Cunningham * Barry Sloane-Niall Rafferty Notes * Last appearance of Tina McQueen. Category:2008 Category:2008 Episodes Category:Hollyoaks episodes